


Лояльность

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dark Rey, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Рей оказалась на месте Кайло на Темной Стороне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лояльность

**Author's Note:**

> "Магистр рыцарей Рен" - это вроде как звание, которое лично Кайло придумали. Так что "Рен" сохранилось. А имя Рей не рвалась менять.  
> Я сидела смотрела на матчасть, но поняла, что, раз Абрамс не смотрел, то и я не буду. Сексуально неудовлетворенные штурмовики в кадре.

Штурмовики подчиняются правилам и соблюдают приказы. Это в их воспитании, в их сердцах, в том, как они думают. Правила могут быть записаны в уставе, а могут быть и негласными.  
Одно из этих негласных правил: не сплетничай о других штурмовиках. Те, кто рядом с тобой — твои братья и сестры по оружию. Если ты что-то думаешь о нем или ней — скажи прямо или не держи мысли при себе. Сплетни, тайны, предположения и интрижки лучше оставить тем, с кем тебе не сражаться плечом к плечу. Это правило распространялось на всех штурмовиков, их боевых командиров, большую часть техников, которые работали «в поле»… но не распространялось на магистра рыцарей Рен.  
Капитан Фазма вела счет тому, сколько раз ей удавалось застать своих подчиненных за разговорами об ученице Сноука. Обсуждения, где Первый орден ее откопал (масса версий, от ее царственного происхождения или родства с самим Люком Скайуокером до того, что Рен была мусорщицей на какой-то пустынной планете), почему именно она так важна для лидера Сноука, обсуждение ее имени (многим казалось, что Рей Рен звучит странно и «Рей» просто еще одна форма звания магистра) ну и фривольные диалоги.  
Порой Фазма даже специально не показывалась на глаза и слушала, о чем же болтают штурмовики.  
— Интересно, что у нее под костюмом, — принялся рассуждать FN-2187, — шрамы и изуродованное тело? Или пострадало только лицо, оттого нужна маска?  
Он и FN-2199 стояли на вахте возле коллектора, что было, по понятным причинам, самым нелюбимым местом у всех и смены здесь распределяли, бросая жребий. Удача отвернулась от FN-2187 на ближайшие полтора месяца, а «девятка» получил только одну.  
— Если что, на лицо можно и не смотреть, — отозвался FN-2199, — оставить маску и поразвлечься с нижней половиной.  
Фазма как раз решила выйти из-за угла, когда он принялся изображать половой акт, а FN-2187 возмутился:  
— Я не это имел в виду!  
Они оба вытянулись по стойке «смирно», стоило Фазме сделать шаг в коридор. Даже стало немного жаль, что она не видит их лиц. Шлемы всегда безучастны.  
— Если вам кажется, что ваша служба незначительна, так что вы можете расслабиться, — холодно сказала Фазма, останавливаясь перед подчиненными, — то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Думаю, все ваши товарищи будут несказанно рады узнать, что вы, FN-2187 и FN-2199, сами вызвались нести вахту около коллектора ближайший год. Вы поняли?  
— Так точно, капитан! — синхронно ответили оба штурмовика.  
Когда Фазма уходила, то не могла отказать себе в удовольствии остановиться на том же месте за поворотом. Ни FN-2187, ни FN-2199 не сказали ничего о капитане, соблюдая правило. Но «девятка», спустя полминуты тишины, заговорил, решив, видимо, что хуже уже не будет.  
— А знаешь, что бы я сделал с магистром, если бы увидел ее без этого черного балахона?..  
— Зачем я вообще с тобой заговорил? — обреченно спросил FN-2187.

*

Почти все сплетни прекратились, стоило Рен снести головы двум штурмовикам.   
Это случилось после одной слишком утомительной для всех миссии.  
Пришло сообщение, что на Матау обнаружился очаг Сопротивления. Операция с самого начала шла не так, как хотелось бы: песчаная буря мешала связи, не давала перемещаться, не говоря уже о поиске врагов Первого ордена. Магистр Рен выглядела… взволнованно.  
Для кого-то со стороны — глухая маска и могла бы скрыть истинные эмоции, но Фазма большую часть жизни провела среди штурмовиков, которые снимали шлем чаще всего только наедине с самими собой. Она видела, что Матау нервирует их предводительницу, об этом просто кричал язык тела и то, какими отрывистыми стали приказы Рен.  
Они торчали в проклятой пустыне неделю, все так же — без связи и почти без транспорта. Если ночь заставала их под открытым небом, то казалось, что они замерзнут насмерть, а если день приходилось провести под палящим солнцем — казалось, что все вот-вот сварятся.  
Одна Рен не страдала от холода или жары. Фазма списывала это на Силу, в которую теперь верили все, даже самые скептично настроенные юнцы, особенно — после того, как магистр взмахом руки убрала каменные глыбы с тропы.  
Магистр не страдала, но постоянно была на взводе.  
Когда часовые проморгали отряд бойцов Сопротивления, оказалось, что не зря.  
Фазма помнила только, что отстреливаться посреди ночи, со сбоящим инфракрасным прицелом и посреди песчаной бури, было крайне сложно. Она успела приказать держать ряды, увернулась от набросившегося на нее гуманоида, ударила его прикладом, сделала несколько выстрелов, больше наугад. А потом все прекратилось.  
Шум, крики, битва… и песчаная буря.   
Капитан Фазма оторопело смотрела на нападавших, вздернутых на несколько метров вверх в круге безветрия. Ее оружие заело и, судя по тому, как удивленно трясли пушками штурмовики — у них тоже.  
Магистр рыцарей Рен стояла посреди поля боя, воздев руки, и только ее черный плащ развевался, словно под порывами ветра.  
Потом звуки вернулись и вернулись они с хрустом костей. Потом обмякшие тела попадали на песок.  
— Кто стоял на страже? — спросила Рен.  
Она медленно обернулась вокруг себя, всматриваясь сквозь маску в каждое лицо, скрытое шлемом, и Фазме показалось, что сейчас весь отряд погибнет, точно так же, как неудачливые бойцы Сопротивления и только магистр выйдет из этой пустыни живой. Но взгляд Рен упал на тех двух штурмовиков, которые остались в живых из четырех стражей.   
— Вы не справились, — сказала Рен, подходя к ним.  
Ее меч активировался со звуком, от которого по спине прошла дрожь. Один взмах и две головы в белых шлемах покатились по песку.  
Потом магистр Рен повернулась спиной к телам и направилась в сторону своей палатки. Было видно, с каким трудом дается ей каждый шаг и внутрь она почти ввалилась. В тот же миг буря вновь накрыла лагерь.

*

Генералу Хаксу не слишком понравились результаты миссии на Матау.  
— Вам мало тех потерь, которые наносит Сопротивление? — его голос был спокоен, но пальцы, сжимающие падд, побелели. — Вы решили добавить несколько смертей в наших рядах? Уже своими руками?  
— Я просто избавилась от парочки некомпетентных бойцов.   
— Вы еще скажите «в лучших традициях моего деда», — насмешливо ответил Хакс.  
Рен положила руку на рукоять меча, но промолчала.  
Фазма понимала, что ни она, ни вечно неразлучная парочка FN-2187 и FN-2199 не должны были этого слышать. Не должны были видеть разлад в рядах начальства, потому что генерал, как идейный вдохновитель и магистр, как ставленница Сноука, обязаны всегда быть заодно. В теории. На самом деле, все понимали, что вряд ли два таких человека могут быть заодно.  
В такие моменты Фазма почти гордилась тем, что среди штурмовиков редко бывает вежливость на грани издевательства, столько проблем в отношениях удавалось избежать. Проблем, которые мешают воплощению идеи Первого ордена.  
— Надеюсь, если вы сейчас прикончите еще и меня, — сказал Хакс, — сами справитесь с рапортом.  
— Воскрешу и заставлю составлять самому, — ответила Рен. — И мне самой решать, кого я буду убивать, а кого пощажу.   
«А она еще и воскрешать умеет?» — рассеянно подумала Фазма.  
— Такое чувство, что мама и папа ругаются, — тихо сказал FN-2199.  
Фазма и FN-2187 посмотрела на него одновременно и «девятка» пожал плечами:  
— Мне рассказывали.  
Тем временем, генерал Хакс выдал задумчиво:  
— Вы бы, магистр, штурмовиков еще за сальные шутки о своей персоне убивали!  
— А отличная идея! — заявила магистр Рен.  
FN-2187 и FN-2199 посчитали за лучшее удалиться. Фазма тоже, подумав, решила, что с отчетом можно и повременить. Тем более что, похоже, ни Хакс, ни Рен ничего вокруг не замечали.

*

Фазма часто думала о магистре Рен. Добывала достоверную информацию, а не досужие сплетни, и думала. Например, о том, что ее на самом деле звали Рей. Имя дали при рождении, позже, она отказалась его менять. И дедом Рей был никто иной, как легендарный Дарт Вейдер. А отцом — Люк Скайуокер.  
В общем, это было то, что почти никто и не скрывал. Разве что от рядового состава.  
Если начать копаться глубже, то можно было выяснить, что детство магистр Рен провела на Джакку.  
На этом месте Фазма вздохнула, поняв, что именно беспокоило их предводительницу на Матау. Пустыни похожи друг на друга.  
С Джакку Рен забрал Сноук.  
Почему она оказалась там, отчего отец предпочел тренировать ее двоюродного брата и словно бы забыл о дочери, или, возможно, она сама бежала на Темную Сторону? Все эти вопросы оставались без ответа.  
Чтобы добраться до чего-то подобного, следовало использовать большее количество связей, чем Фазма была готова. И так ее заинтересованность Рен казалась странной.   
Даже ей самой.  
Образ фигуры в черном, стоящей посреди замершей песчаной бури, преследовал Фазму. Это был и восторг, и страх, и что-то еще. Что-то, что заставляло изматывать себя дополнительными тренировками, а подчиненных — участившимися внезапными проверками.  
Фазма придерживалась принципа: «Если беспокоюсь я, то и рядовые не должны расслабляться».  
*

Где-то во Вселенной наверняка существовала медаль, которую выдают за умение появляться во время не касающегося тебя разговора.  
Фазма была уверена, что она лежит и дожидается ее.  
Потому что нельзя было подыскать более неподходящего времени, чтобы прийти с докладом о повреждениях станции.  
Магистр Рен и генерал Хакс ругались. Не спорили полголоса и не высказывали свои претензии друг другу, а попросту кричали. Точнее, кричала Рен, а Хакс шипел и едва произносил слова из-за клекочущей ярости.  
— …Как может поступать только разбалованный ребенок! — закончил он очередную фразу.  
— Я не ребенок! — взвилась Рен, наступая на Хакса.  
— Только ребенок будет так глупо лезть на рожон и надеяться, что маска на лице спасет от выстрела в грудь, — ответил тот, не делая попытки отстраниться. — И попытается проникнуть в разум тренированного джедая.  
— Причем тут моя маска? Она тебя раздражает?! Или это из-за Бена?!!  
Фазма поймала недоуменный взгляд генерала до того, как Рей успела отстегнуть маску и швырнуть ее о ближайшую стену.  
— Очень по-взрослому, — заметил Хакс, кривя губы, а потом посмотрел над плечом Рей: — капитан Фазма! Это отчет о повреждениях, которые нанесли базе силы Сопротивления?  
— Так точно, генерал, — ответила Фазма.  
Рен обернулась на ее голос, отступая от Хакса, и ее холодный взгляд напомнил про ту ночь в пустыне, когда исчезли все звуки.  
«Она правда ребенок», — с удивлением, подумала Фазма. Она и раньше, глядя на то, как двигается ее предводительница, понимала, что никаких травм или серьезных операций магистр Рен не переносила. И понимала, еще и, зная о ее родственных связях, что она не стара… но едва ли ей было больше, чем тому же FN-2187. Но того тренировали с самого рождения, штурмовики и в пятнадцать лет могут быть опасными воинами… чего не скажешь о детях, которых воспитывают семьи, а не Первый орден.  
Такая… обычная. Обычное лицо обычной же девушки. Разве что усталое. Никак не внушающая ужас и благоговение личность.  
Еще очень вовремя Фазма вспомнила, что, вообще-то, магистр умеет читать чужие мысли.  
И что она может сломать ей шею одним щелчком пальцев или одним движением меча. На выбор.  
— Капитан, — напомнил о себе Хакс, — в офицерском составе базы проблемы с дисциплиной?  
— Никак нет, сэр.  
Во время короткого рапорта, Рен смотрела на нее, сложив руки на груди.  
— Капитан, если бы я убивала всех, кто меня раздражает, то галактику завалили бы трупы, — сказала она, когда Фазма уже собиралась уходить. — Сейчас я прекрасно себя контролирую.  
— Это очень заметно, магистр, — учтиво ответил Хакс, — по тому, как от вашего голоса едва не треснули экраны.  
— Ну вас же, генерал, я до сих пор не задушила, — в тон ему ответила Рен.  
Фазма видела, что Хакс хочет ей ответить, но не может при капитане штурмовиков, так что поторопилась оставить их. Расслышала только слова Хакса, когда уже шлюз закрывался за ней:  
— Я волнуюсь за вас, Рей.  
Захотелось узнать ответ, но Фазма понимала, что это опять тот момент, когда ее любопытство будет стоить слишком дорого.

*

Бен Скайуокер скрылся, прихватив с собой план Старкиллера. Виной тому были стражи у его камеры (одного Рей убила, другой попал в медотсек с серьезной травмой головы, третий предпочел застрелиться сам, когда понял, что его провели Силой), крайняя наглость и отчаянье пилотов, обстреливавших базу. А еще то, что Рей истощила себя и почти проиграла в схватке с собственным кузеном.  
Фазма удивлялась, почему жив и он, и Рей.  
(И поймала себя на том, что, увидев ее лицо, не может даже мысленно называть «магистром» или «Рен», образ перестал вязаться).  
Фазма боялась, что лидер Сноук не спустит своей ученице ее слабости. Что прикажет ей покинуть базу и прилететь к нему. На неопределенный срок, возможно — навсегда.  
За размышлениями об этом ее и поймал Хакс.  
— Вы в курсе, что половина ваших штурмовиков в ужасе от нашей магистра, а половина — влюблены в нее? — спросил он без предисловий.  
— Половина от тех, кто в ужасе, тоже влюблены, — ответила Фазма.  
Она подумала, что цифры бы поменялись, сними Рей маску при всех.  
— А как насчет офицерского состава? — спросил Хакс.  
— Вы мне ответьте, генерал.  
Разговор выходил странным. Даже слишком. У них, конечно, был тяжелый день и предстоял еще более тяжелый и не один, потому что последнюю надежду отыскать карту, которая приведет их к Люку Скайуокеру, они потеряли. Хорошо, что Старкиллер почти не пострадал.  
— Я всегда буду идти тенью за магистром Рен, — сказал Хакс. — Ожидая, когда она оступится.  
Он не уточнил, будет ли ее поддерживать или, наоборот, толкнет в пропасть. Было понятно и так.  
— А я буду ей верна, — ответила Фазма. — И буду действовать в ее интересах.  
Хакс усмехнулся.  
— В таком случае, вам не помешает улететь вместе с ней и с отрядом штурмовиков до того, как я доложу лидеру Сноуку.  
Фазма подумала в этот момент, что это здорово напоминает нарушение приказов, но что-то внутри подсказывало ей, что все происходит именно так, как должно.


End file.
